The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and relates for example to an isolator for ensuring electrical insulation and conveying signals.
An isolator is a semiconductor device that electrically insulates the sending side that sends a signal, from the receiving side that receives a signal sent from the sending side. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0295451 discloses a semiconductor device in which the sending side and receiving side are insulated by an isolation barrier including a capacitor.
In the semiconductor device disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0295451 the sending side apportions and sends a signal on a DC Channel (DC signal transmission path) and an AC channel (AC signal transmission path) according to the transmission rate. The DC channel and the AC channel both contain a capacitive coupling type isolator that includes a capacitor. The DC channel transmits signals of 100 Kbps or less, and the AC channel transmits signal of 100 Kbps or higher. The applicable semiconductor device functions as an isolator capable of transmitting not only AC signals but also DC signals while keeping the sending side and receiving side insulated from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,329 discloses an inductive coupling type isolator including an inductor.